Mage, Devil, Bishop
by Reaper of Stories
Summary: Adopted from Angeldoctor. Harry Potter does not escape the graveyard at the end of his fourth year and with his dying wish shall change the world forever. Resurrected in a strange new world, Harry finds himself with a mother barely older than he is, a father who controls most of the city, a half brother and sister, and strange new powers in a new school. To Be Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello All! Look's like I'm writing again, LOL. This story is interesting, as it will be my first ever adoption of another person's work, in this case, _Mage, Devil, Bishop_ by Angeldoctor, which can be found in his_ Orphanage_ collection of stories. I've also always wanted to try my hand at a Mass Crossover with Harry as the main character, in this case we have _Harry Potter_, _Highschool DxD_, _Sekirei_ and _Fairy Tail_ coming together. I was planning on possibly adding _Freezing_, but I thought I might save that for a sequel story, though I might sneak some characters into the first story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the registered and trademarked characters appearing in this story. The rights to Harry Potter, Highschool DxD, Sekirei, Fairy Tail and Freezing go to their rightful owners. I'm not making any bank on this story.

Now, let the story begin!

* * *

><p>Harry cursed as he clumsily dodged yet another of Voldemort's spells. Harry knew he was playing with him, purposefully using spells that were slow enough for him to dodge in order to make him think he had a chance before killing him. The many cuts and bruises on his body were proof of Voldemort's true skill when he was truly angry. Stuff like calling him 'Tom' seemed to trigger him and Harry could now honestly tell you what the Cruciatus Curse feels like.<p>

The year had started off so promisingly too. The Defense Professor was a former Auror so that lowered the chances of him being part of a plot to kill him. Always a plus. There was no Quidditch this year but he would get to watch an ancient magical tournament be preformed right there at Hogwarts. He would, of course, cheer for his school and due to the age restriction there was no chance he would have to compete.

All that went down the drain when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

In hindsight, he should have known. His life was destined to be crappy from the moment that moron Dumbledore left him at the Dursleys' doorstep.

In the middle of the night.

On the cold month of November.

With only a blanket to keep warm.

Really, Harry wondered how people didn't take that as proof of his senility. But then again, this is the world where Gilderoy Lockhart was worshiped as an idol and his word taken at face value. That alone said something about the average I.Q. of a British witch or wizard. Dumbledore could probably skip to the funeral march and they'd just call him eccentric.

Anyway, that started the chain of events that led to his current predicament. First, both of his so-called 'best friends' turned their backs on him, not believing him when he said he didn't put his name in the Goblet. Ron wasn't a surprise but Hermione's refusal to believe in him definitely was. Then again, Hermione always did believe in authority over him despite the face he had been proven right numerous times before.

Without friends or real support of any kind (because like always the professors could do nothing more than scratch their asses while he risked his life), Harry spent most of his time up to the first task in the library studying any spell he can get his hands on in the preparation for the task. The only times he spent outside the library were during meals or when Hagrid showed him the dragons. He abused the Champion privilege and ignored all his classes, deciding that focusing on survival was more important than anything the professor could teach him. They, of course, didn't agree but could do nothing about it. For all intents and purposes Harry might as well be a guest in the castle since he couldn't be sent to detention or lose house points, something Snape hated with a passion but could do nothing about.

After the first task, his so-called 'friends' tried to apologize and get him to accept them back. He didn't want to but pretended to begrudgingly. He knew that if he didn't at least pretend to, they'd bother him about it forever. It irritated him that the moment he pretended to forgive them they acted as if nothing had happened and proceeded to either complain about his luck (Ron) or bother him about where he learned his spells (Hermione).

Anyway, then came the Yule Ball. He had no idea who to take and in the end just took the Patil twins, Pavarti for Ron and Padma for him. He thought that Padma would be easier to get along with since she was the smarter of the two, but the night started out badly when she asked how he managed to trick the Goblet of Fire.

Needless to say, he only danced with her as necessary to seem polite and left the party as soon as possible.

During the Second Task he'd had to save Ron from mermaids who looked closer to the 'mer' side of their names than the mermaid he saw in the Prefect's bathroom. He wondered if there were actually mermaids like that or if the artist had made her look like that because that's what he wished they looked like.

Anyway, that led up to the Third Task. It was a maze and like all end-of-the-year events, it led to a life-and-death battle all thanks to the Defense Professor. IT hadn't taken Voldemort long to boast of his 'brilliant' plan to kidnap a 14 year old wizard and how defeating said 14 year old proved he was the strongest wizard ever.

Somehow, Harry found a serious flaw in the madman's reasoning but refrained from pointing that out.

At one point, Harry tried to return to the Cup, hoping it would lead him back to Hogwarts and safety. However, it seemed that for once, the bad guys used their brains and made sure the Portkey was one-use only. He was trapped in a graveyard surrounded by enemies who wanted nothing else but his death, battling a man at least 30 years his senior who had more power, experience and skill in magic than he did.  
>Was it any wonder he was doing as badly as he did?<p>

Harry let out a pained cry when Voldemort hit him with a Bludgeoning Curse to the kneecap, shattering it and causing him to fall in a heap as the Death Eaters laughed.

'_How brave, laughing at a 14 year old boy being beaten by someone obviously stronger_,' thought Harry viciously as he tried to get back up. '_Truly the pinnacle of society_.'

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he saw Harry trying to get back up. "Well, Harry Potter, I've had fun. But I'm afraid I'm a busy man and must be going. But let me leave you with one last token of my affection."

Harry finally managed to get up and glared at the mocking man. He grit his teeth as he saw the Death Eaters seem excited as they knew what was coming. It was almost as if they enjoyed the idea of him dying alone and uncared for and Harry never hated someone more.

For the first time in his life, Harry let all his hatred and anger at his life and the things that had happened to him loose. He cursed Voldemort and his Death Eaters with every fiber of his body. He wished they and their families died horrible deaths and that everything they'd ever loved was ripped from them before they died. Not only them but everyone who'd ever had a hand in his suffering, whether directly or indirectly. For the first time in his life, Harry wished all the pain and suffering in his life on someone else a thousand-fold.

"Avada Kedavra," cried out Voldemort gleefully.

As the jet of green light was about to hit him, Harry focused all his rage and pain and wished... to live.

Then the green light hit him and he knew no more.

All was quiet in the graveyard, Voldemort and the Death Eaters having left soon after Harry's death. They had left his body there, leaving it for the authorities to find and wonder what happened. If they took it, it would signal that something sinister happened but if it was simply found then they would pass it off as a horrible accident and cover it up. Better the people think it was an accident than admit they have no idea as to the who the perpetrators were.

Suddenly, a red magic circle appeared near Harry's body, bathing the graveyard in its light. From the circle, a girl of around 14 years old appeared, looking down at Harry's body in thought.

She had been summoned here without a summoning circle due to the sheer anger and pain his final death curse held. At the same time, she felt the pain and sadness he felt for dying young and alone. All this gave her an idea that she was currently contemplating.

Rias Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory, held a bishop piece in her hand as she thought about whether or not to go though with this. She had recently turned young Gasper Vladir into her bishop but had been forced to seal him away when it was found he couldn't control his power. It had caused her to question her judgement when it came to choosing her pieces and whether or not she was a good enough King. If she couldn't even help her bishop control his powers, how could she be a strong King for her Pieces?

Rias looked down at the corpse of the boy who summoned her and steeled her resolve. It didn't matter whether or not she was a strong enough King. She'd just get stronger then. For now, she had a boy who'd summoned her to resurrect.

She knew who it was. She wasn't that sheltered. Having the famous Harry Potter as her bishop would no doubt raise her status quite a bit. Plus, while she didn't know his past, she knew it couldn't have been good considering he had enough rage and pain to summon her without a summoning circle on him with just his death wish.

Her decision made, Rias took her final bishop piece and placed it on Harry's chest before placing her hand over his body. "**I, Rias Gremory, command thee under my name for thee, Harry Potter, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!**"

There was a glow of light from Harry's body as the bishop piece tried to absorb into his body, but a dark shadow seemed to descend upon the graveyard, eclipsing the moon that still hung high in the night. A dark power permeated the air, one that caused the crimson haired devil to shiver in fright. Whatever was coming was stronger than even her brother Sirzechs' true form and possibly surpassed the strength of all four Satans at full power.

The female devil was paralyzed with fear as an explosion of fog erupted from a disturbed grave nearby. From the fog a figure soon emerged, clad in black robes similar to those of an angel, with a black cloak that hid the beings face within its hood. The wings on the figures seemed to be only bone and made from the souls of those long since dead. Her blue eyes grew wide with horror as she found herself staring at what was possibly the most powerful being in existence, the Angel of Death.

"_**Rias Gremory**_," the echoing voice of a billion souls, human, angel and devil seemed to echo throughout the graveyard. The black hood moved from side to side as though taking in everything that there was to see. "_**A resurrection has already defiled these hallowed grounds, and now you wish to bring another back from my realm, Rias Gremory. For a devil, you have some nerve to demand a soul of me this night**_."

"I... I didn't know," Rias stammered out as she took a step back from the powerful Angel who had taken the souls of the original four Satans, including Lucifer himself without batting an eye. "I was summoned here by his dying wish, I only meant to fulfill it and give him a chance to live again as a Devil of my Peerage."

Death stared at the girl for several long seconds before a dark chuckle escaped his hood. "_**A powerful warrior you would have, Heir of Gremory, too powerful for such a contract to be equaled by his simple resurrection**_," the Angel of Death said. The angel floated across the ground to the wizard's corpse and knelt, his armored fingers digging into the boy's pocket for a moment before producing a shimmering silver cloth that seemed to be made of fluid. "_**It has been so long since that day**_," Death said almost sounding sad.

Rising again, Death's hand seemed to snatch at the air, and produced to what Rias looked like a very elegantly whittled stick. A turn of his head had the ancient angel looking toward a grove of trees in the distance, a dark shadow to any but those who could see as well at night as the two of them. In front of his face a ring appeared, fat and cumbersome looking with a river stone clasped at its top. An echoing scream soon erupted into the air as a black mist hissed out from gold ring itself.

"_**Humans really are the most vile of creatures**_," he hissed as he held the cloak, wand and ring in his armored hands. The cloaked figure looked back down at the messy haired boy for a moment before turning back to Rias with a long look. "_**I shall give you Harry James Potter and help you fulfill his contract**_," he finally said in his echoing voice. With a turn of his hand, the ring spun three times before a man and woman appeared, both blinking in confusion.

The woman had hair as red as Rias' own, with a bust line to match. She wore black plated armor with large horn like protrusions rising from her body in different spots. In her hand was a sword nearly twice as long and four times as heavy as she was. Her green eyes quickly narrowed as she took in her surroundings and the menacing figure of Death before her.

The man had a crazy gleam in his eye as his wild unkempt hair seemed to defy gravity and an eternal light seemed to hide his eyes as it glinted off his glasses. He wore a white business suit, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. The weird part about him was the white coat he wore around his shoulders, hanging freely down his back with a collar so tall it reached well above his head.

Death looked at the two people before him and simply spoke a single word: "_**Remember.**_"

As if a switch had been flipped, the red head's eyes snapped to the boy laying on the ground, pale and lifeless and released an agonized scream. The man's gaze followed and the manic grin on his face fell away to a startle frown and finally a pair of quivering lips as he fought back tears.

"_**Minaka Hiroto, Erza Scarlet**_," Death said, causing Rias to almost squeal at the thought of meeting two people she had read about in her secret manga collection. "_**You are the resurrections of Lily Evans and James Potter, parents of Harry James Potter who now lays dead at the hands of the one you called Voldemort**_," the echoing voice continued. "_**I offer you a chance to return to this world and be with him once more**_."

"Harry," Erza whispered as she walked toward the body of the boy who appeared not much younger than she herself looked. Kneeling next to the child she could now remember she felt her eyes burn at the thought of her baby, the one who once suckled at her breast, and giggled in joy at the sight of her. He was dead, she was resurrected, she felt the memories welling inside of her as Lily Potter fought Erza Scarlet for control. "Natsu... Grey... Lucy, I can't just leave them," she whispered.

Minaka's hand was scratching at the back of his head as he bit his lip as well, uncertain of whether to move toward the child who looked so much like Minato. "I have a family as well," he said softly, choosing to ignore the fact he had almost nothing to do with his children and their mother was basically his assistant. "I can't abandon the Sekirei Plan either," he said feeling a bit more confidence as he thought of his work.

Rias felt her eye twitch as she wached the war torn family try and decide where they belonged and what they should do. The Devil was feeling rather ignored at this point and crossed her arms. "Hmm Hmm," she coughed, getting their attention, and suddenly felt the need to bathe herself in bleach as she felt dirty for some reason. "My name is Rias Gremory, Heir to the House of Gremory and the one trying to resurrect your son."

"_**Rias Gremory is a Devil of the Underworld, younger sister to the new Lucifer**_," Death elaborated for the confused looking pair. "_**Devil's have the power to resurrect mortals as new Devil's by fulfilling a contract, but Harry Potter's power will be to great for simple resurrection to equal out the contract, which is why I offered the two of you life in this world once more. A life, knowing his parents, would be enough to satisfy Rias Gremory's contract to the child being resurrected**_."

"What about our friends and," Erza stopped looking at the man who was once her husband with a deep jealousy and loathing, "family?" Lily Potter didn't like the idea that James had a new family without her in some other world where she couldn't be a part of his life.

Death was quiet for a second before he spoke again. "_**I shall bring over the groups you call Fairy Tail and the MBI company**_," he said after his pause. "_**Know this however, a merger of worlds is complicated. I would be tearing down dimensional walls and rewriting the Book of Life to make the worlds fit together. Would that be acceptable for you two**_?"

Erza and Minaka glanced at each other while Death waited. Behind the dark figure, the crimson haired Princess of Destruction began to smile as she watched the two come to their decision. Lightning flashed nearby as the bishop piece began to sink into the chest of Harry Potter even as Death clasped his hands upon the three tools he had created long ago, causing them to vanish.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gremory Estate, Underworld<strong>

The red glow of a magic circle appeared in the floor of Rias' room as said girl and her new bishop travelled through it. Once they fully materialized, rias looked around her room with a small smile.

The room could only be described as an otaku's wet dream. There were posters of various animes on the wall as well as a large television set with a strange game console sitting in front of it. The console was the Underworld's answer the human world's creation as it was capable of playing any game from any console previously created. She couldn't wait for the new Gundam Game to come out so she could add it to her growing collection.

After shaking off thoughts of having her own giant robot to rule over the Underworld, Rias concentrated on her new bishop with a frown. Despire being resurrectd, he was still badly mangled and would need to be healed or he would just die again. She thought about taking him to her brother or sister-in-law and explaining the weirdness that had been her night and get her new servant healed but thought better of it. Grafia had taught her another way to heal that she could use and keep her encounter with Death to herself.

With ease she stripped as she normally did for bed, her pink nipples standing erect on her well endowed breasts, her well toned stomach just as tight as it had ever been. Her long shapely legs descended from an ass that just refused to not be perfect and often had the boy's at school tripping over themselves in the halls at school. With no physical strain she lifted her bishop in her arms and moved him to the bed before stripping him as well.

Without thinking she licked her lips as she saw the swimmer's body that he possessed and crawled beneath the sheets beside him so she could hold him like a large body pillow. As she drifted off to sleep, she mused and tried to picture how her new bishop would react to waking up beside her in the morning.

Either way, it promised to be hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

The raven haired wizard sat up in panic as images of a graveyard flashed before his eyes. His breath came in erratic bursts as he felt a set of sheets slide down his naked torso. Had someone managed to find him and bring him back to Hogwarts? One glance around the room he was in brought that thought to a screeching halt.

While living with the Dursleys he had been sheltered and any individuality he felt had been crushed in order to keep him low. At Hogwarts some of his fellow dorm-mates had put up posters, Dean having had the most, but anything of a sexual nature was prohibited and they hadn't quite been bold enough to try and sneak in any pornographic material.

So it was a blow to the young wizards mind to see images of bikini clad models staring back at him from his walls. One of them was simply a girl in her bra and panties pushing herself up against a chain-link fence with her head tilted to the side and blushing.

A blush raced up Harry's body as any direction he turned all he could see were breasts, legs and ass. His eyes slowly rolled up in his head before a geyser of blood erupted from both of his nostrils and almost knocked himself unconscious. Struggling, Harry lifted himself to his feet only to feel a breeze pass between his nether region and caused him to gulp. Tentatively he reached down and felt his bare privates, exposed to the world before he quickly covered himself up.

He was in a strange place, completely lost and confused as he tried to understand what was going on around him. One minute he had been blasted by the Killing Curse and now he was in a strange bedroom of some pervert, naked, and he couldn't see his clothes anywhere.

His panic began to rise as he heard the soft steps of someone walking up a flight of stairs. Panicking he grabbed the sheet he had woken under and wrapped it around his body as his nerves skyrocketed. Who was coming? Was it the boy who owned the room? What if it was the boy's parents? Oh Merlin! They'd think he was some gay stalker or something!

His panic reached a crescendo when the door opened, revealing a woman who appeared to be around seventeen with long crimson hair. Her green eyes snapped to the messy hair boy and her lips spread in a grin. "Good morning sweetie," the red head said as she walked into the room, ignoring the wizard's obvious nudity. "You still aren't dressed for school yet," she asked innocently as she walked over to a set of drawers and began to pull out what looked like a school uniform.

His eyes followed her toward the dresser where he spotted a mirror. To his surprise his normal appearance stared back at him only without the glasses. He blinked in surprise, almost letting the sheet fall to the floor as he realized he seemed to have perfect vision. Below the mirror were pictures of him and the strange woman, only they seemed to be of him growing up from a baby to his current age while the woman remained ageless. "W... what... what the hell's going on," Harry nearly screamed as he flipped.

The woman's head snapped up to look at him in shock, her green eyes, so much like his own, were wide. "You remember," she asked in confusion. "I guess it was expected that things wouldn't go perfect," she said with a sad smile. "Hello Harry," she said standing up and giving Harry a glimpse of the grey jacket, white shirt, red tie and pink skirt that made up her school uniform. She bowed slightly at the waist seemingly in way of greet him and causing the wizard to step back. "My name is Erza Scarlet, once known as Lily Evans, your mother."

"N-N-No-No way," Harry gasped as the young woman. She looked almost nothing like the image in the Mirror of Erised his first year but why did he want to believe her?

A sudden flare of pain came slamming into his head as images and memories he knew weren't true rained down into his mind. Christmases, birthdays, his first day of school, the first time he performed controlled magic, all of it seemed to come pouring into his mind at an accelerated rate. He remembered his years at Hogwarts being almost identical to how they happened before, only now, he saw his mother, who looked old enough to be an older sister, pulling him out after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"What the Hell," Harry demanded in shock as he stumbled back to his bed, letting the sheet fall at his feet. His green eyes were distant as he stared at the wall and tried to come to grips with what he was seeing... remembering?

Suddenly he felt two very soft orbs push into his chest as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He blinked and realized that the red head was hugging him close. "I know its confusing, but it was for the best," she whispered softly as she held him close. "I'm here now Harry and I'll never leave you again, I swear."

"M-mom," Harry whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the older girl who was holding him and allowed a life's worth of grief and loneliness spill forth.

After a healthy breakfast, Harry found himself dressed and leaving his house in a new school uniform, his book-bag slung over his shoulder. Next to him was his mother, who told him to call her Nee-san or Nee-chan when in public to hide her age. As it was she was also attending the local academy, Kuoh, with him but a few years above. Today was going to be his first day of classes after having just moved to Japan and the city of Shinto Teito and he would have introduce himself to his class.

His holly wand was discreetly hidden up his right sleeve as he walked down the road, noticing a few kids his age, dressed in similar uniforms, turning their head to whisper after him and his mother. "How do I understand Japanese," Harry whispered to the attractive redhead beside him. "I've never left the United Kingdom in my life."

"Think about those memories you got this morning," Erza said softly so they weren't overheard. "I've been teaching you Japanese for years since I've been living here while you were at Hogwarts," she explained. "Don't fuss and ask questions, you'll be fine."

Harry shot her a deadpanned look at the thought of not worrying. He was in a new city in a new country and going to a new school when he hadn't studied any muggle classes since he was eleven. He was quite certain he was going to make a fool of himself. A sudden spark of thought nearly made him trip as he realized something.

"Mom, if you're here, is dad here too," he asked excitedly wondering if he'd get to meet James Potter in some new body at school as well.

His mother coughed, giving him a stern look and he gulped realizing he had forgot to call her sister in his excitement. "Your father... is around," she said with a haughty expression on her face. Turning she pointing to a massive skyscraper in the heart of the city that loomed over everything else. "He goes by Professor Minaka Hiroto now," she said with a glare at the building. "He's had more than his share of women in his new life, the filthy pig."

He blinked at the tower with the giant clock at the top in wonder. It was obvious that his mother was not happy with the way his father's second life had turned out, but maybe that meant he had brothers and sisters now! Turning to his mother and seeing she was making her way to the school he raced to catch up so he could ask.

"You do," she said softly looking at her son softly. "Both are older though and they are your half-siblings. Minato is the oldest and is your brother, his hair almost matches yours but it isn't as wild," she said with a soft grin and ruffling his hair. "Your sister Yukari goes to a private school deeper in the city. Both of them have their own apartments. I meet their mother every now and then at a coffee shop near the school. Takami is rather friendly as has sent you a present every year for your birthday and Christmas."

"That's nice of her," Harry said as thought about it. "What about Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon?"

Erza blinked and looked at the boy beside her. "They're still as nasty as ever and still in England," she said with no small amount of contempt. "They can rot there for all I care."

Before he knew it Harry was standing in front of a very modest looking muggle school. It held none of the awe that Hogwarts had, but still the air felt ripe with some sort of magic that made his whole body shiver. His eyes darted around the yard in front of the building taking in the volleyball court, a tennis court, a pool, and several large buildings surrounding the main school. Why couldn't his primary school have been as interesting as this place?

Following behind his moth... big sister, Harry noticed some of the students who managed to stand out against the crowd. A trio of boys were laying on the lawn near the sidewalk, idly watching the girl run by in their short blue shorts and loose shirts. The girls were giving the boys a wide birth and he heard his mother mutter something about the 'Perverted Trio' and how he would be grounded if he hung out with them.

Across the yard was a boy with pink hair leaning forehead to forehead with a guy with wild black hair that nearly matched Harry's own. Behind them was a girl with long white hair and what looked like a giant of a boy with similar features. A whole group of teen sat around watching the two boys argue and didn't seem to really be paying attention. One of the girls was even sneaking drinks from a flask she was concealing under her jacket, making Harry wonder if it was that good of a drink.

"Kuoh is home to several clubs and teams," Erza said before pointing to the group Harry had been watching. "That is Fairy Tail, a Magical Study and Research Club, but really its one of the great magic Guilds that broke away from the ICW. I'm part of the guild," she said raising the sleeve of her jacket up high enough for Harry to see what looked like a blue bird running on her bicep. "Our leader and Teacher sponsor is Makarov Dreyar, I'll talk to him about inviting you to the guild," she said happily.

Next she pointed to a busty teenage girl around Harry's age with hair that matched his mother's if wasn't longer. "That is Rias Gremory and beside her is Akeno Himejima, the two Princesses," she said with some aggravation at the title, though no where near as much venom as when she talked about his father. "They are President and Vice President of the Occult Research Club," she explained, leaving out the part of Rias being his new master. She didn't think he'd take to kindly to that at the moment.

"That's Sona Sitri," she continued motioning toward a girl with short black hair, square framed glasses and violet colored eyes. "She's the student council president and her best friend," she moved her finger over to the girl beside Sona, "Tsubaki Shinra is the Vice President," she said. Her eyes glanced around before landing on the pink haired teen and his argument with the black haired boy. "Those two are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, two of my best friends. The girl with the white hair, she said pointing, is Mirajane Strauss my best friend in the world," she said with a smile.

Harry smiled, glad that his mother would bother to take the time to explain the different groups in the school. He had always heard good things about her since he joined the wizard world, and even his new memories showed it, but in the back of his mind he had always heard Vernon and Petunia's grating voices telling him what horrible people his parents were. "Thanks Mo... Nee-san," he said carefully while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, you are so adorable," Erza squealed, causing the boy to blush. "Now come on, lets get your schedule so I can officially walk you to your first class," she said happily as she lead her son into the school proper.

* * *

><p>The wizard sighed as he left the school to begin to make his way home alone. His mother was staying behind to talk to her guild leader about him joining and he had his wand and the 'Point Me' spell to get home with. As he was crossing a bridge to get home, he stopped, spotting one of the boys his mom had dubbed a pervert standing on the far end talking to a girl with a different school's uniform on. Harry didn't know the boy's name, not having any classes with him, but he smiled slightly as the girl seemed happy about something.<p>

She had raven hair that fell down to her shoulders and a pleasant enough face... wait face? Harry's eyes flew open as the girl ran straight into him, knocking them both off the sidewalk he had been standing on and down an embankment. Rolling head over heels, Harry's arms instinctively wrapped around the girl as he tried to take the bulk of the impact as they rolled off a retaining wall and onto the hard sidewalk.

Harry saw stars for a second as his eyes tried to focus. For a moment he completely forgot what had happened and his eyes adjusted as he felt a weight on his body. Glancing up, he spotted a chin leading to a very smooth and narrow neck, and looking down revealed mild bust pressing into his cheeks as they hugged his face. Startled he nearly threw the girl off but managed to control himself at the last moment. "Excuse me," his muffled voice sounded through the girl's chest, eliciting a moan. "Are you okay to stand up?"

The girl, who was roughly his age, looked down at him with dark black eyes and Harry felt a jolt go through him. It was similar to the feeling he got the first time he had seen the back of Quirrell's head after his sorting. With strength he didn't know he had, Harry and the teenage girl leaped away from each other, dropping into defensive stances.

"You... you... I can't believe one of you touched me like that," she growled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You are so dead, Devil," she nearly shouted. In a flash she leaped into the air, her clothing vanishing in a swirl of light that was almost painful for the youth before black leather wrapped around her breasts that had swelled considerably, and another strap clasped around her waist in a thong while thigh high boots appeared on her legs. "I'll cleans you from this world," she said as a pair of black wings, like a raven or crows, erupted from her back.

"Devil," Harry demanded as his wand slid into his hand. "I'm not the one with black wings lady," he pointed out as he raised his wand. "What are you anyway? Some sort of Veela? A dark witch?" His eyes narrowed as he pointed his wand a little straighter. "You work for Voldemort don't you?"

"Voldemort," she asked looking at Harry closer. Her eyes widened when she saw the scar on his brow and her wings beat in surprise, blowing a cool breeze across his face. "Harry Potter? No. No. No," she said as she clenched her arms to her chest and wriggled her butt in denial. With surprising speed she was on him, her arms wrapped around the back of Harry's head while she buried his face into her impressive cleavage. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," the winged woman said. "It was all my fault!"

'What the hell was going on,' was the only thought running through Harry's mind as he tried to break free from the weird girl... no woman's grip. As if today hadn't been weird enough, waking up in some new place with mother who went to school with him, a father who was a CEO of some major corporation, and learning he had half-siblings, but now he was being suffocated by some winged woman with giant breasts! As a fourteen year old boy, Harry couldn't tell if this was an amazing way to die or like the rest of his life, just plain weird.

"Sorry," the woman said as she released him. "I'm Raynare," she introduced herself. "I was supposed to be your Guardian Angel growing up but... I failed," she continued, a thundercloud appearing over her head. "I couldn't get through the wards at Privet Drive and I sort of... fell," she admitted motioning her head to her black wings. "Plus, well, now your a devil," she finished sadly.

"I'm not a devil," Harry said agitated as he crossed his arms and glared at the apparent fallen angel. "I'm a wizard. Stop calling me..." he trailed off as his eyes caught sight of his shadow in the setting sun. A pair of what looked like wings were stretching from other side of his shoulders and he swallowed hard at the thought. Turning his head slowly he spotted the bat-like protrusions on his back and nearly screamed in terror. "Merlin's Left Nut," he said loudly.

Of all the things he thought a fallen angel would do, giggling was not one of them. Turning his glare on her she made a cooing sound and grabbed his cheek. "Poor little Harry, a devil and didn't even know," she said with an evil gleam. "I wonder when they got to you... Oh well, your Oneesan will just have to go back to her old job," she said excitedly as she jumped at him. His shocked face turned red as she felt her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist as she nuzzled into his neck. "Ray Ray has to take care of a little problem then she'll never leave you again," she cooed, _COOED_, at him.

"This so exciting," she said as she released him. Her hand went to her chin as she thought, ignoring Harry's sputters behind her. "I know, I'll do my job, and then I'll move my stuff to your place," she said excitedly. "Then we'll never be apart again! Plus as a Devil you can live almost as long as I do! I need to go get ready and report my mission to my boss, but I'll see you again soon," Raynare finished. Out of nowhere she grabbed Harry's face and placed a massive, heated kiss on his lips that nearly tore the breath from his lungs. Just as he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss, he felt her body heat vanish.

He was so stunned by the kiss he stood there for a few moments, his lips moving against air before he heard something up above. Blinking, he turned his head to the sky to see a girl falling toward him. He turned his head to look for the fallen angel again before what he saw clicked in his mind. Twisting his head to the sky again his green eyes flew open as a girl came hurtling through the air, a white gi with red stitching and a pink corset with yellow strings and a red skirt flashed in his vision as he looked at the brown haired missile.

"Get out of the way, please," the girl's panicked voice sounded as she saw her shadow fall over the boy below. His green eyes only got wider as she came at him like a missile. "Please, move from there," she called out again but it was too late. With a resounding crash, she slammed, head first, into his stomach, making him fold up as she inadvertently tackled him to the ground in an explosion of cement and dust.

Groaning, Harry lifted his head to see just what damage had been done to his poor body when he froze. Sitting on his chest was the most wondrous backside he had ever seen, complete with a pair of white panties only inches from his face. His jaw fell open as he stared at the woman on top of him, wondering just what sort of life he was going to be living now, when the girl suddenly sat up, her panty clad rear pushing against his face as she slammed his head back into the cement.

"Ah, it was too high to jump from after all," the girl said in a feeble voice that barely reached Harry's ears from his place between her thighs. Without a glance down the girl suddenly climbed off the wizard-turned-devil and made her way back to her feet allowing him to gulp down lung fulls of air. As she turned around Harry could see her brown eyes and the soft features of her inescapably pure face and felt himself go red. "Thank you very much," she said with a smile. "You caught me didn't you?"

"If that's what you want to call it," Harry muttered. He suddenly found himself once again wedged between a heavy pair of breasts as the woman dived on top of him, slamming his head into the concrete once more. An explosion sent the two of them skidding across the sidewalk. As the busty girl climbed off him, he spotted what looked like a pair of twins, dressed similarly to how Raynare had looked just moments before, one in black and the other purple. Lightning crackled around the black clad woman's fist as she glared down at them.

"There is no use running," the black clad woman said as she watched the two of them.

"Fight with us," her obvious sister said from just slightly behind her.

The girl who had crashed into Harry stood straight and proud, glaring at the twins as she put her hands on her hips. "I won't fight yet," she answered them.

Harry stared as the two women sparked electricity around their fingers and leaped off the top of the roof, obviously not taking no for an answer. He then felt a gloved hand take his and turned his head to see the girl who had been on top of him take his hand in hers. "Hey wai-" was all he managed to get out before she took off, dragging him along behind her. With a deep sigh, Harry resigned himself to what was obviously his new life. Shocks, surprising, and girls with big breasts slamming his head into the concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry, so far I know this story has been leaning heavily toward the Sekirei side of the crossover, but it will be switching back to High School DxD again soon and then Fairy Tail. There is a method to my madness, I swear! I can make this work, and I will! Thank you to my supporting reviewers and those who helped me realize things I hadn't explained so well and needed too, so there will be some exposition in this chapter, sorry it was kind of forced.

Now, I'd like to say when Hogwarts and the Wizards will show back up... Later. A long long while from now actually. The Sekirei Plan will be finished, (it really is the shortest plot of the Manga/Animes), and it will be near the end of Season 2 of the DxD anime. For those in the know though, you know exactly what I'm waiting for to bring in the Wizards ;D, shh, if you want to talk about it, PM me. The Fairy Tail part will kick in then as well, as Harry will be out of school for the summer and can take missions.

Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you like this latest chapter!

* * *

><p>A blue faced Harry lay on his side on the grassy hill over looking one of the rivers that surrounded the city. Above him, the bubbly happy brunette girl was looking around for the twins who had attacked them, her gloved hand still holding onto his. Her brown eyes blinked when she noticed the dead weight on the end of her arm and turned to look at the downed teen. "Oh no! I'm so sorry," she said sadly as she released his hand and began bowing repeatedly toward the teen.<p>

Groaning, Harry forced himself to rise to his feet, feeling a sudden rush of renewed strength pass through his body. "I'm fine," he said, unintentionally using his trademark line. "I'm just glad we got away from those two crazed lightning users," he said with a smile. Inside though he was wondering just what sort of magic the two of them had been using. "I'm Harry by the way," he said with a bow of his own, wondering just when he had picked up the habit, "Harry Potter."

The girl's eyes grew starry as she looked at him and the wizard gulped and stepped back, afraid this girl would be some crazed fan like those in England. "I'm Sekirei Number 88, Masubi," she said happily taking Harry by surprise. "I'm a Fist-type," she said as if that explained anything and began throwing a few punches that almost seemed to blur to Harry's eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Musubi," he said politely before he noticed the girl laid out on the ground unconscious. His green eyes blinked in confusion as he wondered just what had caused the poor girl to collapse. Surprisingly his answer came a moment later when a rumbling roar ripped through the air, causing a sweat drop to form on the back of his head. "She's as bad as Ron," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Remembering the revelation earlier that he was now some sort of devil, kept Harry from praying that his mother didn't come home at any moment. He sat on the floor of his bedroom, which still caused him to blush as he looked about it, across from a happy Musubi who was happily chowing down on a bag of fast food like there was no tomorrow. She actually had two hamburgers in either hand as she bit from one and then the other much like he remembered his red-headed former friend having done to a set of chicken legs during first year.<p>

The large breasted girl was currently squeezed into one of Harry's shirts that was many times to small and fit her advanced endowments like a second skin and a pair of white panties. Her clothes were currently in the wash in order to remove the burn marks they had received from the twin's static electricity.

"So... Musubi," the wizard turned devil started as he tried to think of a topic to pass the time, and hopefully distract his hormone crazed body. "You said you were a Sekirei before. What exactly is that? I've never heard the term before you see and... well you aren't some sort of Angel or Devil or something are you?"

The brown haired girl blinked as she looked up at the teen with a questioning eye. Swallowing she smiled and shook and her head. "No, Harry-kun," she replied, causing Harry's cheeks to burn at the attachment to his name. "We are, oh, what do you humans call it," she whispered to herself. "Oh, we're um... Oh no, I lost it," She said miserably and hanging her head.

"It, its not a problem," Harry stammered as he reached out to pat the woman's bare leg without thinking about it. His green eyes, which were rather fixed on the handle of his bedroom door in case his mother was coming in, missed the blush that rushed across Musubi's face at the action. "I'm sure it will come to you at some point," he said kindly. "So, where are you staying? Its getting kind of late and I'll be happy to walk you home when your clothes are done."

Again, Musubi looked depressed and shook her head. "I don't have anywhere to stay until I can find my Ashikabi. Then, I will live with them as I fight and grow stronger until I can reach the Heavens," she said with a smile as she thought about a life with her Ashikabi. "I haven't found them yet, but I'll know when I do," she said turning her gaze to Harry's face and blushing.

The raven haired boy shook his head. He was probably going to be grounded big time for this, but he needed to help this lovely woman, he could feel it. "Well, if you need a place to stay tonight, I suppose you can stay here," he said with a wince as he thought about his mother's reaction. "You can look for your Ashikabi tomorrow while I'm in school. Speaking of which, I should probably get started on my homework..."

Harry and Musubi went stiff as a dark aura seemed to fill the house from out of nowhere. Gulping audibly, Harry turned to the door he had sworn he had just been looking at to see it open and a menacing shadow standing in the hallway with glowing red eyes. Fear swept through his body like he thought only Dementor's could produce as he noticed the waving red hair standing off the imposing figure's head.

"Harry-kun," the menacingly sweet voice of Erza Scarlet said from the hall. "Did I just hear you offer to share your bed with this lovely _OLDER_ girl," the shadow continued as his mother stepped into the light of his room. A chest-plate rested on her upper body with steel gauntlets covering her hand. A blue skirt hung halfway down her thighs while a pair of knee high leather boots were leaving impressions on the hardwood floor. A sword was clasped in her right hand as fire seemed to fill the air behind her.

"Oh," the chipper voice of Musubi cut through the air seemingly not noticing the tension in the room. "You must be Harry-kun's mother," the brunette said with a bow to the teenage looking mother. "I am Sekirei number 88, the Fist-type known as Musubi! You're son was nice enough to feed me and offer me shelter since I had no money and no where to stay tonight," she explained.

The red head's eyes snapped toward the woman, the fire snuffed out to be replaced with surprise. "Sekirei," she asked with an intrigued voice that did not escape her raven haired child. Erza's hand began to inch for her phone before she realized she was currently wearing armor and would have to change her clothes back in order to access it. "In that case, you can stay for as long as you need to, Musubi," the redhead said with a bow toward the well endowed girl. "I need to make a phone call, excuse me," she whispered before leaving the room.

Harry's green eyes blinked in shock as he watched his mother walk out of the room. His heart was still beating a mile a second as he tried to force himself to calm down. His mother... had just given her fourteen year old son the go ahead to sleep next to a busty older woman?! His eyes turned toward the brunette who was smiling pleasantly at him once more. '_What is a Sekirei and why does mom know about them_,' he wondered to himself already feeling a mystery adventure coming on.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning feeling more comfortable then he had for years... at least he thought so. Trying to keep two lives separate was insanely difficult. Snuggling into his pillow, he sighed as he felt the warm cushion beneath his cheek rise and fall and the steady 'thub thub' of a relaxed beat. He was about to just drift off again when he suddenly felt a wave of terror. Lifting his head, he turned his head toward the door to see his mother, her eyes narrowed as her body was covered in shadow, leaving her green eyes glowing as she brandished a riding crop in her hand.<p>

His eyes still blurry from sleep, the raven haired wizard turned his head to look at his pillow. The pink nipples of the bare chested Musubi were the first things he noticed and his green eyes snapped open. Back-peddling out of the bed, the sheet became wrapped around his leg and was pulled off the brown haired Sekirei. "What... No," he said whipping his head toward his furious mother. "I don't know what happened! I just woke up," he pleaded.

A cute yawn drew both of the green eyed magical people's attention to the bed. Sitting up, dressed in only a pair of nearly see through panties, Musubi stretched out her limbs, seemingly oblivious to the angry mother bear in the room. "Oh, is it morning already," she asked innocently. Her brown eyes swept over the redheaded crop wielder and turned toward the only boy in the room. "Good Morning, Harry-kun. I'm so excited for today!"

"Musubi," Erza growled as she stepped into the room. "Would you mind explaining just how you ended up in Harry's bed?"

"Hmm," the nearly nude woman asked as she looked about. "Oh, I couldn't sleep in the guest room," she said with a smile. "I'm used to sleeping with my sisters before yesterday, and Harry's bed was so close to my room that I just crawled in."

Blood erupted from Harry's nose at the thought of a group of equally as endowed women sharing a bed flashed into his mind. The geysers of blood sent his head snapping back against the wall with a loud crack before he managed to control himself.

Erza sighed as she felt her temper begin to ebb away. 'She looks like she's eighteen, but she acts like she is four,' Erza thought with a twitch before she turned her back to the room. "Please, return to your room and get dressed Musubi. Harry and I need to begin to get ready for school. We have a meeting with my guild leader this afternoon and Harry can't afford to be late for classes."

As he watched the two women walk out of his room, Harry groaned. Just his luck, the first time he wakes up with a hot woman in his bed, his recently resurrected mother just has to walk in. Rising to his feet the wizard quickly got dressed before running downstairs to make breakfast in hopes of calming his mother down.

As the three of them sat down to breakfast around the table, Harry thought of a question for his mother. "Mom, I ran into someone yesterday who seemed to know me. Her name is Raynare, apparently a Fallen Angel," he continued, watching his mother stiffen at the world 'Angel'. "She remembered what really happened, she even brought up the Dursleys and how they were the cause of her fall. Oh, and there is also the fact I seem to be a Devil of some sort," he added with a glare.

Erza looked toward Musubi for a moment before shaking her head. "You died in the graveyard in Little Hangleton after Voldemort's resurrection," the redhead started. "You wished to live, and managed to summon a Devil who was willing to resurrect you but the contract wasn't going to be so easily fulfilled. The Angel of Death came and brought me and your father to the graveyard from our own worlds to make the contract equal out, your life, your father and me. So, he merged the worlds fixed the memories of your friends, mine and your fathers, all those who mattered anyway."

She smiled at her son. "However, no being is all powerful. Humans are easy to manipulate, even if they are magical, Angels and Devils are another matter entirely I assume. I doubt as an Angel he can influence his own kind, everything has limits you know. This Fallen Angel, Raynare you said, remembers the events of her fall as a result. Just like how the Devil who brought you back as one of her kind will remember what happened."

"Is that a guess," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Erza stated with a smirk toward her son as she pushed away from the table and stood up. "Well, that's enough talk for now. We need to be going to school Harry. Musubi," she said turning toward the girl who had been silent as they talked, "I wish you luck in finding your Ashikabi."

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he had a little too much on his mind as he casually went through the acts of being a classroom student. He had plenty of practice to make it look like he was paying attention when he was usually terrified of Voldemort blasting open his classroom door at any moment while he was at Hogwarts. But seriously, how could he focus knowing he had had died and been resurrected as a demon while apparently Death decided to merge several worlds to make it up to him.<p>

Walking out of the school building after lunch, he was so distracted that he didn't notice the redheaded girl watching him from a higher window with blue eyes. Behind him, he made out the voices of the Perverted Trio, talking about girl's measurements and cursing the 'pretty boys' that were attending the school. After finding a tree, he pulled his bento box from his book-bag and sat down to eat, ready to forget his problems for a moment while he ate.

This however turned out to be impossible as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Dropping his box he lunged away from the shade of the tree just in time for lightning to strike it, splitting the thick trunk in two before setting it alight. In less then a second Harry's wand was in his hand as he whirled around to see what had happened. He had already died once, no use for a repeat performance.

His eyes barely took in the burning tree, ignoring the screams of the students in the yard, as he looked for the cause of lightning to flash from the bright blue sky. His green eyes finally locked on the familiar forms of the two long black haired women who had been chasing Musubi the day before standing on the school's roof. "Sekirei," he muttered in shock as the leather glad women stared him down.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed two sets of groups watching him. The first was being held back by a tiny old man who reminded Harry of Flitwick back in Scotland. He could see his mother's red hair amongst those who the teacher was obviously telling to stay back and out of the fight. She was watching him intently, and even from here he could see the black aura radiating from her body as her green eyes were narrowed.

Across the yard was the Occult Research Club. The redheaded president and her raven haired vice president stood with their arms crossed, casually observing the situation. Nearby, a boy with blond hair stood, straight backed and proud, as his eyes darted from Harry to the two women on the roof and back again. Finally, there was a girl with shoulder length silver hair, who barely paid what was going on any mind as she casually ate a box of sweets.

"Where is the girl," one of the women on the school's roof demanded. "Look kid, we don't want to hurt you," she said with a glare.

"We just need to take her out before she gets winged," the purple clad twin finished her sister's sentence. Harry felt a shiver run down his body as he had a flashback to a certain set of prankster twins. "However, if we have to shock the answers from you," her hand ignited in electricity along with her sisters. As the two clasped hands, the energy seemed to grow immensely more powerful.

"We will," the two finished together before their power arced high into the sky and made a split second turn to rush toward the teen.

Harry's wand flashed as a shield erupted in front of him without the usual verbal spell casting. Lightning met magical shield for a brief moment before Harry's spell gave out. In a rush of pain he was introduced to the power of electricity first hand as it jolted through his body and sent him flying through the air onto his back.

'_**PATHETIC**_,' a voice roared inside the wizard's head, one he had never heard before. Blinking he tried to shake off the sudden booming voice and climb back to his feet. Surprisingly, a shock of pure electricity was on par with the Cruciatus Curse, something he had not thought possible after experiencing the torture curse first hand only days ago. '_**IMPRESS ME WIZARD**_,' the booming voice rang through his mind again adding a migraine to the pain of his body, '_**MAYBE I'LL OFFER TO LET YOU USE MY POWER**_.'

'I can do it myself,' Harry growled back as he pointed his wand toward the school. "Reducto," he spat only for his wand to crumble into blackened ash in his hand. His green eyes were wide as Harry stared at the ruins of his wand, burned to a crisp by the twin's electricity. The only part of his holly and phoenix feather wand to remain was the red and gold feather in his hand. "Oh shit..."

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise again before he jerked his head up to see another bolt of lightning hurling for him. He barely had time to register the attack before he felt something grip the back of his uniform and the ground fell away. Turning his head to look behind him, Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of a grim faced brunette as she pulled him through the air. "Musubi," he said in awe.

With a heavy thud and a cloud of dust, the pair landed behind the school's female locker room, nearly stomping on Issei as he cowered behind the bushes. "What the hell," the messy haired pervert demanded as he scrambled away from the two who had nearly killed him.

"Musubi," Harry said again as he smiled at the woman who had just saved his backside. His smile melted off his face as he twisted his head to look back toward the school. "You have to get out of here," he said sadly turning toward the heavy chested girl in white. "Those two are looking for you and I won't let them get their hands on you. I'll do what I can to hold them off but you have to get out of here and find your Ashikabi."

The woman smiled at Harry as she listened to him speak before shaking her head in response. "I cannot leave you, Harry-kun," she said in nearly a whisper as a blush colored her cheeks. They both ignored the sputtering Issei behind them as they looked into each other eyes. "I feel so hot, Harry, and my heart, can you feel it," she asked as she took his hand and lifted it to her left breast, allowing the younger teen to feel her hardened nipple against his palm. "I have found my Ashikabi," she whispered before leaning in and pressing her lips to his.

The raven haired wizard turned devil never felt anything like it. It was as if his magic sang as he pressed his lips back against Musubi's as he felt something within his very soul connect to the woman he was kissing. Their eyes closed, the two didn't see the eruption of power around them as they deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing against one another as if battling for dominance.

An aura of platinum energy erupted around the devil, outlined in black, as pointed devil wings ripped through his school uniform. A pink aura had enveloped the Sekirei as wings of pink light erupted from behind her as a tattoo of a bird with four tomoe beneath it surrounding a yin-yang symbol appeared on the back of her neck. So lost in each others embrace were the two that they didn't notice the narrowed blue eyes of a certain redhead standing on the roof in her school uniform, or the infuriated green glare from a certain mother who had seen the whole thing.

'_**HA, THAT WILL DO IT**_,' the deep booming voice said in Harry's mind, almost distracting him from his first kiss. '_**THERE IS MORE THAN ONE WAY TO IMPRESS A BEING, I GUESS YOU FOUND ONE... HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME**_,' the voice growled. '_**WHATEVER, JUST DON'T SQUANDER THIS POWER**_.'

The kiss broke up as the teen and the older woman stared into each others eyes lost in a feeling neither had ever felt before. Suddenly Harry felt his need to protect rush through him like never before. Platinum rings materialized around his elbows before dark purple armor ran down his forearms to cover his hands in a set of gauntlets while long sharp red claws materialized on his fingertips as the phoenix feather in his hand seemed to disappear. "Wow," Harry muttered as he looked down at the gauntlets on his arms. "Remind me to kiss you more often, Musubi," he said with a wink.

"Come on, Harry-kun," the brown haired girl stated as she hopped to her feet, and pulled her red fingerless gloves tighter down over her fists. "Lets go show those two what we can do," she stated happily before she ran around the boy she had just kissed turned the corner back into the yard, Harry hurrying on her heels.

Behind them, a boy with hair just as messy as Harry's and nearly as bright green eyes wept into his elbow as he beat his fist against the locker room wall. "Why," Issei Hyoudou wailed, "Why could that lovely big titted Goddess have kissed me!"


End file.
